Neige d'Alizarine et Sang de Céruse
by Jikuen
Summary: Le meilleur moyen de vaincre la tentation est d'y céder, a dit un grand homme. Mais si je te succombe, réussirais-je à te vaincre ? Kaine... Tu n'es devenu qu'une unique obsession pour toi. Die x Kaine ; YAOI ; OS.


Hello ! Ceci est ma première fiction postée sur . C'est émouvant, non ? *sort.*  
Bon, alors cette fiction a été postée la première fois sur un autre site, le 13 octobre 2009, en guise de cadeau pour une amie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à cette chère Kaori Yuki.  
**Pairing :** Die x Kaine  
**Rating :** M. Sans hésiter. Présence de relations homosexuelles entre deux messieurs avec beaucoup de citron aka lemon, donc si vous n'aimez pas, arrêtez vous là immédiatement.

* * *

Neige d'Alizarine et Sang de Céruse (1)

Rouge sur Blanc.  
Les longs cheveux écarlates répandus sur la soie blanche.  
Le sang carmin dévalant les creux et les bosses de la neige hivernale.  
Nous nous sommes perdus dans l'étreinte sulfureuse de nos corps passionnés.  
Nous nous sommes perdus dans la passion dégradante et indécente de nos corps embrasés.  
Nous nous sommes perdus dans ces draps de soie blanche, toi sur moi et moi en toi.

J'observe autour de moi. J'ai toujours regardé attentivement les gens, cherchant les défauts et les qualités, les forces et les faiblesses. Il n'y en a qu'un chez qui je n'ai trouvé que des défauts. Il n'y en a qu'un qui m'horripile autant qu'il m'attire. Mon regard finit toujours par retomber sur lui, quoi que je fasse. Je suis attiré par cet être si…. Exaspérant. Je le regarde, me repaissant de la vision de ses cheveux cinabre, de son corps éthéré à peine dessiné sous les fastueux vêtements blancs et noirs. Il a toujours été différent. Agaçant. Provoquant. Désirable. Tellement. Il est comme une lumière éclatante, éclairant le monde dans ses sombres ténèbres, et nous, pauvres papillons, attirés par son rayonnement, nous nous brûlons, à jamais perdus. Il fait de nous ses pantins, soumis à ses désirs et ses envies. Il est une lumière issue de l'Enfer, amenant le chaos de sa voix pure et maudite.

_Qui es-tu vraiment, Kaine ?_

J'ignore ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, ce qui a changé. Mais ce jour là, il s'est tourné vers moi. Pour la première fois, ses yeux violine se sont incrustés dans les miens, me fixant avec une force insoupçonnée. Un sourire narquois s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il savait, il le savait. J'étais naïf de penser qu'il ne se douterait de rien, qu'il ne sentirait pas mon regard enivré le déshabiller, chaque jour. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il n'était pas aussi hétérosexuel qu'il le faisait croire. J'ai toujours su que ce corps était fait pour être pris, et non pour prendre. Au fond, oui, je le savais. Je désirais avec violence ce corps trop blanc, ces cheveux trop rouges, ce regard trop profond.

_Je veux te salir Kaine.__  
Je veux te souiller Kaine._

Nouvelle soirée de beuveries, nouvelle soirée de coucherie. J'ai la tête à ça. J'ai pris avec violence cette fille, une blonde éthérée au regard trop bleu, aux cheveux trop blonds. Elle hurlait sous le plaisir, ses ongles se plantant dans mon dos tandis que je m'enfonçais en elle avec force, la pénétrant toujours plus profondément jusqu'à la jouissance. Elle était belle. Mais elle n'était pas lui. Langoureuse, elle se redressa alors que je me rhabillais, posant son menton sur mon épaule et écrasant sa poitrine contre mon dos tout en mordillant mon oreille. Tout en glissant une nouvelle fois sa main vers mon pantalon, déboutonnant ma braguette et glissant sa main dans mon boxer. Mais… Elle n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas Kaine. Et celui que je voulais… Oui, je voulais cet homme aux cheveux d'un sombre cinabre, au corps pâle et au charme dangereux. Je la repoussais, avec fermeté, mes pensées tournées vers ce démon carminé. Me relevant, je sens les mains de la fille aux mèches d'orpiment me retenir par ma chemise, l'air suppliant. Mais elle ne peut rien pour apaiser ce feu qui brûle en moi… La seule personne qui peut l'éteindre est celle qui l'a allumé. Je me penchai, déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, attrapant en même temps le paquet de cigarette qui trainait sur la table de chevet de la chambre. Puis je sors, laissant seule la fille aux cheveux de blé.

Dans le couloir, personne. Les bruits venant des chambres voisines me tirent un sourire, et enlèvent le moindre doute quant à l'activité actuelle de leurs occupants. Adossé au mur sur le balcon, je tire une cigarette du paquet, l'allumant grâce au briquet retrouvé au fond d'une poche. Les yeux clos, je l'amène lentement à mes lèvres, mais une main m'arrête, approchant le bâtonnet blanchi d'un tout autre visage que le mien. Ouvrant les yeux, des reflets colombiens dans un regard violine me signalent qui se trouve face à moi.

_Il est là, mon démon rouge.__  
Il est là, cet être au regard violet et aux cheveux rouges._

La cigarette n'est plus, oubliée, écrasée contre la rambarde en métal du balcon. Pas un mot n'a été prononcé. Juste ses lèvres sur les miennes. Juste sa bouche qui s'écrase contre la mienne, ses dents qui cognent contre les miennes. Il est exigeant. Il mordille, déchire et recueille le sang vermeil qu'il a fait couler. J'embrasse, je lèche et je dévore cette bouche carmine. Le sang et la salive se mélangent alors qu'il recule son visage après ce baiser déchainé, un fin filet incarnat glissant sur son menton. Son haleine à ce gout particulier, mélange de ces cigarettes mentholées et de sa propre odeur. L'air froid se teinte de volutes grisées, nos visages se frôlant alors que nos corps se collent. La nuit nous entoure, complice ébène de notre découverte buccale et corporelle. Je glisse ma langue sur mes lèvres, sentant le goût métallique de mon sang se mêlé à sa salive âcre de la cigarette. Il s'approcha à nouveau, ses lèvres embrassant à nouveau les miennes, tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mon torse, à plat sur la chemise blanche froissée et entrouverte. Les miennes se glissent à sa taille, agrippant avec une certaine douceur les hanches couvertes du pantalon de cuir moulant. Je le colle à moi, sa jambe s'insinuant entre les miennes, approchant au plus près son corps du mien. Les doigts d'albâtre s'accrochent à la chemise, se courbant pour devenir crochus, tirant sur le tissu. Je me perds dans sa bouche, sa langue rosée jouant avec la mienne, s'enroulant et s'accrochant, appendice chaud et humide qui apprenait la mienne pour mieux l'attirer dans ses filets.

Je tire sur la chemise amarante avec autorité, l'enlevant de force du pantalon qui la retenait prisonnière. Prisonnière de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Seuls les trois boutons du bas étaient attachés, le reste dévoilait tout du torse nacré de son propriétaire. Mes mains s'introduisent sous la chemise, goutant pleinement pour la première la douceur de sa peau satinée. Il pue le sexe, il le sait. Moi aussi. Nous sortons tout deux d'une partie de baise avec une fille, et pourtant, le seul qui nous excite, c'est l'autre. Une attraction animale. Des mains s'infiltrent sur mon torse, allant caresser mes hanches, les griffant légèrement. Je n'ai pas refermé les yeux, lui non plus. Ses yeux sont entrouverts, me plongeant dans les profondeurs abyssales de son regard améthyste. Il est envoutant. Comme tout ce qui est interdit, comme tout ce qui est contre-nature. Il est une impossibilité, une contradiction vivante. Ses lèvres épousent les miennes avec force, comme s'il tentait d'aspirer mon âme au travers de ce baiser violent, presque animal. Mes mains se crispent sur ses hanches, j'inverse les positions. Il est là, coincé entre le mur et moi, ses lèvres liées aux miennes, ses ongles plantés dans mes côtes. Agrippant ses poignets, je les maintiens au dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de me toucher. Je l'embrasse, juste. Mon corps collé au sien, je sens son excitation contre ma cuisse. Je recule mon visage. Il est là, offert, son visage d'albâtre encadré par les longues boucles rouge d'Andrinople, ses yeux d'un clair colombien entrouverts et fixés sur moi. J'observe, fasciné. Lentement, sa langue rosée sort d'entre ses lèvres d'incarnat, courant avec langueur sur la surface claire, recueillant salive et sang, avant de rentrer dans son antre.

« Vous vous battez encore ? »

Je tourne la tête avec lenteur, toisant du regard la personne qui a osé interrompre l'instant présent. Une brune se tient devant nous, ses yeux anthracite posés avec curiosité sur nous. Lentement, je relâche les poignets de mon démon écarlate, le laissant raccompagner la jeune fille à la porte. Je les suis des yeux, un amer arrière gout de regret en bouche. Regret de s'être arrêtés. Regret d'avoir laissé cette fille venir. Et puis… L'anticipation. L'excitation. Le baiser n'aura pas servi. Un millier de baisers ne suffirait pas pour éteindre ce feu qui s'est allumé, ce feu tellement ardent qui s'embrase d'un seul regard de la part de mon démon écarlate. Je ressors une cigarette. Et je fume, lentement, avec application. Oubliant le regard violine posé sur moi, oubliant le démon qui me hante et qui se tient près de moi. Nous restons là, indéfiniment. Sans rien dire. Juste le bruit des respirations, juste le bruit de la cigarette qui se consume. Sa main se pose à nouveau sur la mienne alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, happant les gouttes de sang restantes, avant de reculer. Une manière de dire bonne nuit. Le moment est passé… Mais il reviendra. Nous le savons. Il reviendra, quand nous serons seuls. Sans personne pour mettre, cette fois ci, un frein à nos ardeurs.

Nous nous sommes perdus dans cette relation dénuée de sens, dans cette étreinte indécente, entre les draps couleur blanc de chine, souillés du fruit de notre passion et de nos actes. Ca n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. C'était contre-nature, divinement humiliant, ce feu qui embrasait diaboliquement nos reins. Tes mains qui courraient sur ma peau claire. Mes lèvres qui embrassaient ta chair diaphane. Tu souillais nos torses collés, je souillais ton corps éthéré. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Alors qu'était-ce donc ? Ce besoin de te posséder, de te souiller. De te faire mal tout en te faisant hurler de plaisir. Je savais que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Pourtant...

Nouvelle soirée. Juste nous deux. Pour fêter la fin de notre nouvel album, fruit d'un travail long et acharné. Avachis sur le canapé, une bière à la main, je somnole doucement, tandis qu'une main se pose sur ma cuisse, me réveillant directement. Je garde les yeux clos, laissant cette main faire ce qu'elle désire. Les doigts légers remontent sur ma jambe, en une caresse lente et agréable, légère et douce, sans toutefois hésiter. La main monte encore, allant flatter avec langueur ma hanche pour finalement se poser. Je sens une respiration près de moi, tandis que le canapé se tend à ma gauche, signe que quelqu'un se hisse lentement près de moi. Un corps se penche lentement, tandis que des lèvres se posent sur mon oreille, mordillant le lobe avant de le happer. Je sens l'appendice chaud et humide en dessiner les contours et des dents le maltraiter. Puis une voix que je reconnais sans peine murmure mon nom. Elle l'étire indéfiniment, transformant l'unique syllabe en un souffle brulant, le chuchotant à mon oreille. La voix est douce et onctueuse, d'une langueur indéfinissable, si propre à son possesseur. Je gémis, traitreusement manipulé par cette voix angélique et profonde qui chantonne presque mon prénom à mon oreille, avant que le souffle ne se rapproche de ma bouche.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, les attaquant délicatement pour que je les ouvre, ce que je fais, par automatisme. Il en profite et s'engouffre, entrainant ma langue dans un ballet effréné et brulant. Son corps bouge encore, allant s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Ses longs cheveux caressent doucement mon torse tandis que mes mains se posent sur sa taille. Le baiser est doux. Délicat. Bien loin de la violence de la dernière fois… Il se redresse alors que j'ouvre les yeux, le contemplant. Assis sur le canapé, je le regarde avec un mélange de fascination et de répulsion, contemplant la contradiction vivante face à moi. Rouge sur Blanc. Il se dresse face à moi, insolemment. Si désirable. Posant la main sur sa nuque, je l'attire brutalement à moi, l'embrassant sans lui laisser le choix. C'est un viol buccal consentit, où les deux parties tentent de prendre le dessus. Mes mains s'égarent, passant sous ses vêtements, sous la chemise claire, goutant une nouvelle fois du bout des doigts la douceur de la peau d'albâtre qui s'étend sous mes doigts. Il tente de reprendre le contrôle.

_Peine perdue._

Je le dominerais ce soir. Le renversant sur le canapé, je glisse ma bouche dans son cou, happant sans douceur la peau diaphane pour lui redonner un peu de couleur, le faisant gémir de douleur. Je le domine, ce démon rouge. Je le ferais hurler de douleur et de plaisir, ce tentateur provoquant, ce sordide personnage. Je le prendrais encore et encore, pour le punir de m'avoir rendu si fou de désir, je le souillerais encore et encore, pour être ce qu'il est. Mes mains le déshabillent lentement, savourant l'instant. La chemise blanche est patiemment déboutonnée alors qu'il se tortille sous moi, ses mains aux longs doigts blancs s'engouffrant dans ma chevelure d'ébène pour prolonger le baiser.

Bouton après bouton, le torse nacré se dévoile lentement, la blancheur opaline de la peau m'attirant inexorablement. Je recule mon visage du sien, laissant mon regard couler sur lui, tandis qu'il ramène un bras au dessus de sa tête et qu'un sourire se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres. Est-ce une invitation, Kaine ? Je vais prend ça pour un oui. Me penchant, j'embrasse presque avec emphase le torse blanc, mes lèvres se posant sur la peau douce. Elles glissent sur lui, alors que je dessine du bout de la langue des arabesques sur lui, laissant des sillons brulants. Je le sens se cambrer légèrement alors que je viens chatouiller son nombril, entrant et ressortant ma langue du léger creux, mimant avec précision l'acte sexuel. Puis je remonte, allant happer entre mes lèvres les mamelons légèrement tendus, les sentant durcir sous les coups que ma langue taquine leur prodigue, à tour de rôle. Il halète, discrètement, son corps s'arquant légèrement alors que sa main remonte dans mes cheveux. Je recule une nouvelle fois mon visage, sa main glisse jusqu'à ma joue. La chemise totalement ouverte expose le torse pâle aux regards impudiques, tandis que ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par les baisers contrastent admirablement avec sa peau blanche. Ses yeux ouverts me fixent, brillant d'une émotion indéfinissable, tandis que ses cheveux sont répandus sur le canapé au cuir noir. Sa main glisse sur mes lèvres, recueillant du bout des doigts un fin filet de nos salives mêlées. Il ôte alors sa main, la gardant en l'air alors que le liquide translucide coule lentement, avant de l'amener à sa bouche, la langue rosée parcourant son doigt et happant toute trace de nos baisers. La vision est diaboliquement divine. Puis ses deux mains se reposent sur mon visage, m'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

Je me laisse faire, me penchant volontiers pour gouter encore à la saveur de ses lèvres vermeilles, fermes et gonflées. Mes mains dévalent son corps blanc, allant se rejoindre au niveau de son pantalon, le déboutonnant avec lenteur pendant que nos bouches se réapprennent avec langueur, mêlant nos salives et nos souffles. Ses mains s'animent soudain, pressées, se bousculant pour pouvoir m'ôter ma chemise, tirant presque sur les boutons et les faisant sauter. Son visage se dérobe au mien, allant investir mon cou pour le mordiller et le lécher, laissant diverses marques qui sont autant de plaisir pour moi. Ma main glisse dans son pantalon, allant effleurer du bout des doigts sa virilité. Un cri légèrement surpris lui échappe, suivit d'un hoquet quand je le caresse franchement. Là. Oui, là, juste ici. C'est aussi un humain, soumis à ses désirs. A ses envies. Sa bouche devient plus agressive dans mon cou, me mordant alors que sans pitié, je le caresse et le met au supplice. Il ondule sous moi, le pantalon glissant lentement, difficilement le long de ses jambes qu'il écarte inconsciemment. Je souris.

_Il est à moi. Enfin !_

Ses mains s'attaquent à mon pantalon de toile, tirant pour l'enlever. Son visage est toujours dans mon cou, il refuse de me regarder. Le fier Kaine, l'indomptable Kaine, soumis à moi… J'en ai rêvé. Alors doucement, je penche la tête, pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Mais ça ne change rien. Au contraire. Il devient agressif, je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mon cou, alors qu'une légère douleur transperce mon cou, ses dents perçant la peau délicate de mon cou. Du sang. Il le lape avec application, je sens sa langue, légèrement râpeuse, caresser mon cou et le début de mon torse, comme un chaton laperait son lait. Ma main se glisse adroitement dans son boxer, allant le prendre en main. Il se crispe.

Ma main va et vient lentement sur lui, alors qu'il se cambre contre moi. Il n'a jamais été dominé au lit, toujours dominant, toujours à être au dessus. Toujours avec des filles aussi… Comme pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été attiré à ce point par un homme. Mais il est différent. Je souris, à son oreille, murmurant son prénom tandis que ma seconde main dévale le long de son dos pour finir au creux de ses reins cambrés. Puis je m'invite sous son boxer, glissant deux doigts entre ses deux fesses. Il se cambre un peu plus, haletant. Il ne connaît pas cette sensation. Elle est nouvelle, étrange. Peut être agréable, au vu des gémissements qu'il pousse. Il est là, offert entre mes bras, être languissant de contact humain et de chaleur.

« Je te veux, Kaine. »

Je lui murmure ce honteux secret qui me rend fou. Je lui murmure, à voix basse et lentement, cette phrase qui le fit gémir, alors que ma main continuait ses mouvements sur lui. Glissant mon visage dans son cou, je lèche doucement sa peau, allant embrasser quelques instants sa clavicule, puis ses mamelons dressés. Mon visage arrive au niveau de sa hanche, où je mords quelques instants l'os saillant qui tente de se dérober à ma bouche. Puis ma bouche se dirige vers mes doigts en mouvement, avant de les remplacer. Lentement, ma langue sortit, allant caresser le sommet du gland, happant doucement les petites gouttes translucides qui s'y trouvaient. La saveur, d'un arrière-goût sucré mélangé à une certaine amertume, ne me dérangea pas. C'était une partie de Kaine. Je veux gouter à tout venant de lui… Le corps contre moi se cambra un peu plus, ses mains partant dans mes cheveux alors que ses gémissements me ravissent de plaisir. Sa voix est parfaite. Douce et androgyne, elle n'appartient qu'à lui. Mes lèvres happent avec douceur le bout de sa virilité, la suçant avec délectation, l'enfonçant toujours de quelques centimètres en plus à chaque mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il entre totalement dans ma bouche. Les bruits poussés par mon démon sont tellement érotiques… Me servant de ses gémissements et halètements pour trouver ce qui lui plaisait le plus, ils entretenaient ma propre excitation, douloureusement comprimée dans mon jean.

Il vient, soudainement, dans un long râle. Sans me prévenir. Qu'importe. Décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, j'avale tout ce qu'il déverse dans ma bouche, avec une ferveur quasi-religieuse. Puis je recule mon visage et le regarde. Il est là, sa peau opaline luisant légèrement sous la sueur et ses longs cheveux écarlates répandus sur le canapé, certaines mèches caressant son torse qui se soulève rapidement, d'autres allant frôler le sol. Mon visage replonge entre ses cuisses, déposant quelques baisers et autres morsures sur la peau blanche, me plaisant à la colorer de couleurs sanguines. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, les soulevant brusquement. Il hoquète de surprise et me crie de le lâcher, bougeant son bassin pour que je le libère. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je repose mon visage, allant lécher avec conviction ses bourses, les embrassant et les caressant du bout de la langue, lui arrachant encore ses si délicieux gémissements. Pourtant, il me somme toujours d'arrêter. Pauvre démon… Je ne suis pas rassasié. Loin de là.

Dénuée de pudeur, ma langue glisse vers son anus, allant caresser quelques instants l'étroit orifice. Je l'humidifie quelques instants, avant de reposer ses hanches sur le canapé avec douceur, pour m'étendre sur lui. Ses ongles se plantent dans mon dos alors qu'il me demande d'en rester là, alors qu'il me dit que c'est assez et que je peux –que je dois, plutôt– repartir. Pauvre, pauvre Kaine. Je lui murmure à l'oreille que je ne veux pas m'arrêter là, mordillant et léchant ce lobe si blanc, si appétissant. Ce soir, c'est moi qui mène le spectacle. Ce soir, je ne suis plus le personnage secondaire, et Kaine n'est plus le centre d'attention. Ce soir, tout se passe en coulisse, entre nous deux. Je l'embrasse pour taire toute protestation, prenant contrôle du baiser comme je contrôle son corps depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés. Contre toute attente, il finit par me répondre, alors qu'un doigt curieux glisse en lui, provoquant la surprise chez mon démon, ses yeux violine s'écarquillant sous l'intrusion. Je bouge lentement mon doigt en lui, ses jambes écartées et bloquées par mon corps. C'est ainsi qu'il est le plus beau.

_Nu. Offert. Juste pour moi._

Je ne veux pas le blesser, ou l'abimer. Ce serait dommage. L'embrassant toujours, j'introduis un second doigt en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, ses chairs trop resserrées autour de mes doigts. Il est si étroit, si chaud… Un vrai délice. Il ne proteste plus, seuls de délicieux gémissements et légers cris s'échappent d'entre ses lèvres quand je retire les miennes. Ses longs doigts se sont accrochés à mes épaules, enfonçant sans douceur leurs ongles soigneusement entretenus dans mes épaules, laissant des traces en forme de demi-cercle dans ma peau. Mordillant ses lèvres, j'enfonce un troisième doigt dans son intimité, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. C'est si étroit, cet endroit, si délectable… Ce n'est pas comme avec les filles. Avec une fille, c'est mouillé et moite. Avec lui, c'est chaud et humide. Tellement agréable. J'ai l'impression d'explorer une nouvelle contrée, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux… Après tout, cet endroit de lui est tout à fait vierge… D'où mon plaisir. Je serais le premier et le seul à le prendre ainsi, du moins, je l'espère. Je ne compte pas le voir papillonner dans d'autres bras masculins que les miens. Il est mon démon, ma chose. Jusqu'à ce que je me lasse.

Mes doigts font de légers mouvements en lui, en ciseaux, pour détendre cette antre si serrée. Mes baisers sont toujours aussi doux, étrangement, je ne veux pas l'effrayer inutilement. Au bout d'un moment, ses gémissements dénués de douleur me confortent dans l'idée qu'il est prêt. Je me redresse un peu, ma main allant déboutonner et faire glisser mon jean. Mon boxer suit le même chemin, je me sens moins à l'étroit, même si ma virilité me fait douloureusement souffrir, tant elle était durement emprisonnée dans sa prison de tissu. Soulevant les jambes de mon futur amant sans le lâcher des yeux, j'en pose une sur mon épaule, tandis que l'autre trouve sa place sur l'autre. Son bassin ainsi surélevé m'offre la plus charmante vision de son corps, son intimité rosée s'ouvrant sans difficulté sous mes yeux. Je remonte mon regard sur son visage pour l'observer, lui et son air bravache et décidé. Il n'a plus peur. Et il est prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, sans protester… D'un air gourmand, je dépose des baisers sur la peau de ses jambes accessible, puis j'avance lentement mon bassin entre ses cuisses, glissant le bout de mon membre en lui. Son visage, affublé d'une grimace douloureuse, me semble érotiquement laid, tant cette expression est inhabituelle chez lui. Lentement, j'entre en lui, me penchant sur lui en le fixant de mon regard sombre. Un léger sourire vient danser sur mes lèvres alors que je bute au fond de lui, totalement enfoncé.

Ma virilité totalement en lui, je le laisse écarter un peu plus les jambes pour atténuer la douleur, allant glisser mes mains sous son dos pour le redresser. Le collant contre moi, je sens ses mains se  
perdre dans mes cheveux noirs, tandis que les miennes le serrent, ses longues mèches d'Andrinople caressant le dos de mes mains par instant. Sa bouche agrippe la mienne et comme pour me punir, il me mord la lèvre, faisant à nouveau couler le sang de la blessure à peine refermée. Il le lèche et suce la blessure, alors que je commence à bouger, soulevant son corps pour le laisser retomber. Lentement, tout d'abord. Presque avec douceur, je le hisse à l'aide de mes bras, pour le faire redescendre, avant d'accélérer. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je l'allonge sur le cuir noir du canapé, toujours en lui, avant d'entamer des va et vient brutaux, presque violents qui le feraient hurler si ses lèvres n'avaient pas été aussi soudées aux miennes. De légers gémissements lui échappent toutefois, tandis que ses mains agrippent des mèches de mes cheveux.

_Douleur et plaisir._

Tout se retrouve entremêlé dans ses cris perçants. La douleur de sa première pénétration. Le plaisir qu'il prend quand je frôle un endroit en lui, avant de le toucher franchement, m'enfonçant au plus profond de son corps. Ses gémissements frôlent mes lèvres tandis que je frôle sa bouche, puis il happe durement mes lèvres, suçotant et mordillant la chair sensible, pendant que je m'enfonce toujours plus en lui. Mes mains ont rapidement glissé sur son bassin, le tenant pour ne pas qu'il bouge alors qu'il subit mes assauts. Je sens ses chairs se compresser autour de moi, je les sens me comprimer dans l'étroit tunnel de mon amant, me faisant voir des étoiles. Le feu dans mes reins s'intensifie, comme si le fait d'être en lui, de sentir ses ongles dans mon dos ne faisait que le renforcer, au lieu de m'apaiser. Il se contracte une nouvelle fois et je me libère en lui, mon corps s'affaissant sur le sien, ses ongles enfoncés dans mon dos. Mon visage est au niveau de sa gorge frémissante et je sens son souffle sur mon front. Etroitement entrelacés, je refuse de le lâcher pour le moment, restant ainsi en lui. Ses ongles se décrochent lentement de mes épaules et je m'attends à ce qu'il me repousse. Mais non. Ses mains se posent sur mon dos, après une légère hésitation, me serrant contre lui.

Le bruit de nos deux respirations saccadées se mêlent et se caressent, mes yeux sont posés sur la chair pâle que je peux voir. Juste son épaule et une petite partie de son torse. Quelques mèches de cheveux écarlates tranchant sur le cuir noir du canapé, sur la peau blanche de mon amant. Je respire son odeur. Lentement. Elle m'apaise, m'entoure. Puis je finis par me redresser et quitter cette place agréable, me retirant lentement de son intimité. Le liquide blanchâtre suit le mouvement, glissant entre ses cuisses et tâchant le cuir du canapé. Je me ôte d'au dessus de lui, m'asseyant par terre, nu comme un ver, la tête appuyée contre le cuir brûlant, à quelques centimètres de son bras. Tendant la main, j'attrape le paquet dépassant de l'une des poches de mon jean balancé à terre lors de nos ébats, sortant une cigarette de la boîte cartonnée, l'allumant avec un briquet oublié sur la table. Je porte à mes lèvres le bâtonnet blanc, la fumée acre se mêlant étrangement aux arrière-goûts de sperme et de salive. Le mélange est douceâtre, un peu écœurant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui trouver une saveur particulière et agréable. Je tire une ou deux bouffées avant de l'éloigner de mon visage, faisant tomber la cendre dans le cendrier posé sur la table. Les yeux fermés, je la rapproche à nouveau, quand une main se pose sur la mienne et que la cigarette se dirige ailleurs, me rappelant avec force une scène arrivée peu auparavant. Je rouvre les yeux, tombant dans mon océan violet.

Il me regarde, sans rien dire, avant de recracher la fumée et de relâcher mon poignet. La peau opaline est luisante de sueur, et ses cheveux d'habitude soigneusement arrangés sont en désordre total, lui donnant un air farouche et sauvage. Les yeux violets se plissent alors que rien ne s'affiche sur son visage, juste une neutralité imposante. Puis sa main saisit entre ses longs doigts fins une mèche de mes cheveux sombres, l'enroulant en silence autour de son index. Il finit par la relâcher, allant la replacer derrière mon oreille. Sa main en profite pour se glisser derrière mon crâne et rapprocher mon visage du sien. Je me plie docilement à son envie, mes lèvres désormais à quelques centimètres des siennes. Lentement, je l'embrasse, goutant à nouveau à la saveur envoutante de ses lèvres, sa langue allant caresser la mienne avec douceur, sa main immobile dans mes cheveux. Nous finissons par nous séparer. Il est beau aussi, comme ça. Sa joue reposant sur le cuir chaud et sombre du canapé, ses longs cheveux rouges dégringolant jusqu'au sol et ses yeux violets fixés vers moi.

Soudainement, notre proximité m'étouffe. J'ai besoin de sortir, d'être seul. Je pose ma main sur son bras, le repoussant doucement en me relevant, avant de chercher mes vêtements pour me rhabiller. Il ne cherche pas à me retenir. Je sens juste son regard violine posé sur moi, en silence, indéchiffrable. Je me rhabille et lui lance un dernier regard avant de sortir, sortant frénétiquement ma dernière  
cigarette de mon paquet. Je me sens… Etrange. Je rentre chez moi, les souvenirs de ces instants avec lui flottant doucement dans mes pensées. Sa voix gémissante résonne encore à mes oreilles, je sens encore le gout de sa bouche sur les miennes. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je ne sais pas. Ca m'ennuie. Ca m'agace… Je m'endors, la tête pleine des images de Kaine gémissant, de Kaine soumis et prenant son pied.

Quinze heure dix-sept minutes et vingt-trois secondes. Vingt-quatre. Vingt-cinq. Nous attendons, à l'extérieur de la salle d'enregistrement. La voix de Kaine s'entend même à travers les murs, atténuées mais présente. Elle est si belle, si douce et agressive à la fois ! Alors qu'il chante les paroles, je ferme à demi les yeux, les lèvres refermées sur ma cigarette. Je l'imagine, ses longs doigts fins et blancs posés sur le casque noir, ses paupières closes masquant ses yeux violets et sa bouche rosée s'ouvrant et se fermant au rythme des paroles. Cette même bouche qui il y a quelques semaines gémissait et criait sous moi… Les souvenirs remontent, me happant dans leur étreinte envoutante et chaleureuse. Je le veux. Encore. Ce feu ne s'est pas apaisé, non, il me hante encore. Encore plus qu'avant. C'est horrible. Horrible et délicieux. Je veux le revoir. Encore et encore. Mais j'ignore si lui en a envie… Après ce que je lui ai fait. Le planter ainsi, m'enfuir de cette manière… C'était lâche et stupide. Mais depuis…

La voix s'interrompt. Je rouvre les yeux, me dirigeant vers le cendrier posé sur la table basse pour écraser ma cigarette. Je fixe un court instant les autres membres du groupe, en train de discuter vivement d'un quelconque sujet que je n'écoute même pas. J'attends, juste que l'on ait clos cette chanson. Pour le moment, c'est la seule chose qui importe. Rien d'autre… Notre chanteur fini par sortir de la salle d'enregistrement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Les autres se lèvent en criant presque. La chanson est dans la boîte… Et apparemment, une nouvelle soirée de beuverie nous attend.

De retour chez Kaine. Affalé contre le mur, à côté de la porte fenêtre, je regarde les autres, une bière à la main. Je la porte pensivement à mes lèvres, observant les corps comateux disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce. L'endroit est silencieux, à peine dérangé par les ronflements et les respirations sifflantes des personnes. Apparemment, je suis le seul encore debout… Ou presque. Je vois une silhouette qui se relève, se tenant aux meubles pour ne pas tomber. Les cheveux longs dégringolent dans son dos, me faisant penser à une fille. La personne s'immobilise dans la pénombre, semblant chercher des repères. Puis elle avance en titubant, lentement, s'approchant de moi. A la lueur de la pleine lune, j'entrevois des mèches carmines. Kaine. Tout me ramène à lui, au final. Ses yeux posés sur moi, il s'avance, se tenant à présent devant moi, droit et fier. Puis il m'enjambe, s'asseyant progressivement sur moi, son regard rivé au mien. Il est si beau, ainsi… Lâchant la bouteille vide au sol, je lève lentement la main pour la poser sur sa joue. Sa main se pose sur la mienne, serrant mes doigts entre les siens. Il finit par s'asseoir, ses fesses posées sur mon bassin.

Ma main est toujours emprisonnée entre ses doigts tandis qu'il se penche légèrement, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes. Son haleine sent l'alcool. Je le lui fais remarquer, et dans un semblant de rire, il me souffle que moi aussi, je suis ivre. J'apprécie quand il est ainsi. Parce qu'il ne l'est qu'avec moi. Parce que quand les autres sont là, ou dans le cas présent, éveillés, il n'est pas ainsi. Il est différent. Avec moi seul, il me montre une certaine faiblesse, une certaine douceur indécelable autrement. Il se penche encore, ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes alors qu'il chuchote que comme nous sommes tous les deux soûls, c'est bon. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais tant pis. Ses lèvres sur les siennes me font frissonner de plaisir, tandis que je pose ma main dans le bas de son dos. Le baiser est délicieux. Ses lèvres sur les miennes sont douces et fraiches, avec un léger goût d'alcool et de cigarette. Je le serre contre moi, sa main glisse de la mienne pour se poser sur mon épaule, avant de glisser derrière ma nuque, me faisant redresser le visage vers lui. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, me permettant d'approfondir le baiser. Lentement, je caresse sa langue avec la mienne, l'enroulant et la câlinant, plongeant à corps perdu dans ces jeux délectables.

Du bruit derrière nous nous force à nous séparer. Kaine tourne élégamment la tête vers la source du bruit, tandis que mes mains se placent dans son dos et ses longs cheveux carmin me chatouillent le visage, glissant sur mes joues et mon nez, effleurant mes lèvres et mes paupières closes. Instinctivement, je respire leur parfum. Une senteur doucement acidulée. J'aime bien cette odeur… Puis j'entrouvre les paupières, mon regard tombant sur les silhouettes qui se découpent à la lueur de la lampe mourante. Mes bras enserrant toujours fermement la taille du chanteur, les siennes sur mes épaules, la position est plus qu'explicite. Nous regardons un moment les autres qui partent, après nous avoir vus. Ils se doutent qu'ils ne sont plus les bienvenus… Tant mieux. La porte se referme sur la dernière personne. Nous sommes seuls. Avec lenteur, mon chanteur repose sur moi son océan violet, se penchant pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

Quelques mots sont fugacement échangés, incompréhensibles, mais murmurés d'une voix douce et tentante. Il semble si fragile… Moi qui voulait le salir, je me retrouve presque avec un enfant. Quand il est ainsi, il paraît plus innocent que n'importe qui. Comme un enfant grandi trop vite. Glissant une main sous ses cuisses, je tends l'autre pour attraper la poignée de la fenêtre, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Puis je me relève, sentant Kaine enrouler ses bras autour de ma nuque, reprenant le baiser interrompu, me déplaçant lentement à travers la pièce. Une main tendue devant moi pour ne pas percuter de meubles et l'autre le tenant contre moi. Tournant une poignée de porte, je fis lentement basculer mon amant sur le lit, sentant ses bras lâcher prise et son corps s'affaisser sur le lit, tout comme ses jambes quittaient mes hanches qu'elles avaient entourées. Il est là, étendu sur le lit, ses longs cheveux répandus sur les draps à la blancheur hivernale, sa peau luisant doucement.

Je le pris, lentement, avec une tendresse insoupçonnée, cette nuit là encore, devenant parfois brutal et presque violent. A plusieurs reprises, je lui fis presque l'amour, avec ferveur, comme si entre mes doigts se trouvait une précieuse œuvre d'art à ne pas abimer, à ne pas fêler. Il se tordait et se cambrait sous moi, gémissant et haletant, désirable et désirée. Tellement précieux, tellement fragile. Si beau. Sa voix si fragile et ténue résonnait entre les murs de la chambre. Le matin nous trouva là, enlacés comme deux amants. La tête de mon chanteur était appuyée sur mon épaule, et mon souffle caressait ses mèches rouges. La chaleur était agréable, et notre nudité à peine cachée par le drap arraché durant nos ébats. Remontant une main sur sa joue, je la trouvai fraîche et douce. Il bouge lentement la tête, frottant sa tête contre ma main, comme un chaton. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, et il parut surpris de me voir là. Un léger sourire vint sur mes lèvres tandis que je le resserre contre moi, lui murmurant que je ne m'enfuirais pas cette fois ci. Il sourit, tout doucement, se rendormant contre moi. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, je me relève, allant faire du café après avoir récupéré mon boxer égaré dans un coin.

Je suis devant la cafetière, regardant fixement le liquide noir s'écouler goutte après goutte dans le récipient, pensif. Puis deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, alors qu'une tête s'appuyait dans mon dos. Un « bonjour » murmuré, des deux côtés. Nous partageons le même sourire, tous les deux, je le sais. J'ai une proposition pour lui… Parce que je ne me lasse pas de sentir son corps opalin sous mes mains, parce que je ne me lasse pas de le prendre et de le faire crier de plaisir. Il me devance pourtant, sa voix légèrement enrouée me posant la question fatidique.

« Combien de temps ? »

_Oui, combien de temps avant que l'un de nous ne se lasse, ne veuille passer à autre chose ?_

« Je ne sais pas. Autant qu'on peut me paraît bien. »

Il me corrige, murmurant un 'autant qu'on veut' en mordillant mon omoplate. Ses dents d'ivoire attaquent ma peau comme un chaton le ferait, avant que je ne me retourne pour lui mettre une tasse de café entre les mains. Scellant notre accord commun d'un baiser sur ses lèvres au goût de café.

Restons ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous se lasse.

Deux années ont passées. Décembre. Le 22. Nous sommes en hiver, dans un parc joliment agencé, couvert d'une couche de neige. Assis sur un banc, une cigarette entre les doigts, je fume tranquillement, tandis que mon chanteur est affalé contre moi, des lunettes noires reposant sur son nez. Nos respirations forment des nuages blancs dans l'air froid, avant de disparaitre. Nous échangeons quelques mots, par moment. Le soir tombe rapidement, en ce moment, et bientôt, nous devrons rentrer. Chez lui ou chez moi, bien qu'il préfère nettement que ce soit chez moi. Il m'a expliqué, un jour, pourquoi. Il m'a confié, ce jour là, que c'était parce qu'il y avait tellement de soirées chez lui que presque n'importe qui pouvait rentrer ou nous surprendre, avant d'ajouter qu'au final, il aimait bien mon appartement, parce qu'il était plus chaleureux que le sien.

Deux ans. Deux longues années à dissimuler soigneusement notre relation, aux autres membres, aux gens. Personne en dehors de nous ne le sait, du moins, je pense que nous avons été assez discrets pour que personne ne se doute de ce que nous faisons. J'espère, même si au final, cette histoire ne regarde que nous. Deux années où nous nous retrouvons au moins trois fois par semaine, partageant quelques heures où nous pouvons être « en couple ». Des caresses échangées furtivement quand il s'installe sur moi, en travers du canapé, des baisers volés au détour d'un couloir, où nous sommes sûrs d'être seuls. Ca nous suffit. Pour l'instant. Mais qui sait si nous serons encore ensemble dans un mois, dans une semaine ?

Son visage se redresse vers moi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je me penche, déposant avec lenteur mes lèvres sur les siennes, profitant de leur douceur veloutée, et de ce goût acidulé qui me plait tellement. Le baiser est lent et voluptueux, loin de la fougue et de la sauvagerie qui nous gouvernent durant nos ébats. Sa main cherche la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts, caressant le dos de ma main, m'électrisant au fur et à mesure. Puis il se relève, sa bouche quittant la mienne, ses doigts lâchant les miens. Puis il me sourit, s'époussetant doucement de la neige tombée sur nous. Je me relève, écrasant mon mégot dans la neige, avant de glisser mes mains dans mes poches, lui faisant de même. En silence, nous retournons au studio, pour prendre la voiture qui nous ramènera chez l'un d'entre nous.

Le parc est silencieux. Trop peut être. Mais nous n'y prêtons pas attention, absorbés par nos pensées respectives. Nous ne nous méfions pas… Aussi, quand cet homme surgit devant nous, nous n'avons pas réagit. Aujourd'hui encore, je m'en veux. Quand j'ai vu cet éclair d'acier briller dans l'air givré, quand je l'ai vu se planter dans le corps de Kaine, quand j'ai vu le sang couler…. Je n'ai réagit qu'après. Je me suis rué sur l'homme, et j'avoue ne jamais avoir mis autant de rage à frapper quelqu'un. Seul un gémissement derrière moi me fit revenir à la réalité et me fit cesser mes coups sur l'homme à terre. Kaine. Il était au sol, le bras en sang. Ce sang, rouge et brillant, qui coulait lentement sur la neige blanche. Le sang qui imbibe la neige cotonneuse, cette couleur rouge qui prend possession de la neige. La neige qui tombe recouvre le sang rouge, le rendant blanc, avant qu'il ne remonte à nouveau. Du sang blanc et de la neige rouge. Les blessures peuvent saigner abondamment, même si la blessure est bénigne.

Oui, j'ai eu peur. Peur de le perdre. Lentement, je l'aide à se relever, l'emmenant rapidement au studio, pour aller à l'hôpital. Abandonnant l'homme à terre, me fichant totalement de son état à lui. C'est lui l'agresseur, après tout. Les autres paniquent en voyant le bras ensanglanté de Kaine, et se ruent à l'hôpital, après nous avoir mis dans la voiture. Dans cette situation, ironiquement, je peux laisser mes mains sur lui, personne ne s'en formalise. Il faut le soutenir, pour ne pas que la blessure s'aggrave… J'ai pris ce rôle, une main sur la taille de mon amant et l'autre l'aidant à soutenir son bras. Puis nous arrivons, et sommes séparés. Qu'importe, nous nous retrouverons dans sa chambre.

Oh, bien sur, il n'y eut aucune séquelle, juste une cicatrice sur son bras. Une cicatrice que je caresse désormais amoureusement, du bout des doigts ou des lèvres. Cette nuit là, à l'hôpital, je lui ai avoué. Ce que je ressentais, la peur que j'ai ressentit en voyant ce sang. Lui, il s'est contenté de glisser sa main dans mes cheveux, d'approcher mon visage du sien et de m'embrasser, sans prononcer un seul mot. Les autres débarquèrent pendant ce moment là, tandis que son visage était collé au mien, et que ses lèvres tentaient d'aspirer mon âme. Nous nous séparons, le souffle coupé. Avant d'adresser un même sourire aux intrus. Apparemment, le secret de notre relation n'est plus. Tant pis, nous ferons avec. Qui est ce que ça pourrait déranger ?

Six mois depuis l'attaque de l'homme, dont les raisons restent obscures. Deux ans et demi depuis notre premier baiser. Il est là, entre mes bras. Il s'est assis sur mes genoux, une bière à la main et des feuilles de l'autre, un casque sur les oreilles. Ma main caresse lentement les cheveux écarlates, mon regard rivé à ses lèvres qui remuent silencieusement. Nous vivons ainsi depuis un mois. Ça s'est fait lentement, petit à petit, et avant que l'on ne réalise, nous vivions déjà l'un avec l'autre. Nous avons nos disputes, nos réconciliations sur l'oreiller. Une vie de couple, plus mouvementée que la moyenne, avec nos caractères impossibles. Mais après tout… C'est ainsi que nous le préférons. Tirant doucement sur le casque, je lui murmure trois petits mots à l'oreille, pris d'une impulsion subite. Il sourit, murmurant un « je sais », avant de reprendre sa lecture silencieuse.

Oui, cette vie nous convient.

Perdus dans notre étreinte embrasée, les autres ne sont devenus que des objets autour de nous. Seul l'autre compte, même si cette passion doit s'avérer sans suite.

_Je ne veux plus te salir, Kaine.__  
Je ne veux plus te souiller.__  
Je veux juste…__  
T'aimer ?_

* * *

(1) Pour précision, alizarine est une teinte de rouge, alors que le céruse en est une de blanc.

Voilà voilà.  
Désolée pour les répétitions, les fautes qui peuvent trainer, la raison est simple : je me suis refusée à modifier cet OS avant de le poser ici ; c'était un cadeau fait il y a un an, avec ses imperfections. _".  
J'espère que cela vous aura plus ; pour tout commentaire/critique, n'hésitez pas : message ou reviews.  
Je ne vais pas dire que je ne réclame rien et blabla, parce que les reviews sont importantes pour donner votre avis... Et c'est ce qui importe le plus .w."  
Donc... Bonne journée ! =).  
Et à la prochaine, pour une autre histoire \o.


End file.
